


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 36

by LW123



Category: 188男团 颜司卓 王晋, 针锋对决 - 水千丞 | Beloved Enemy - Shui Qian Cheng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Kudos: 4





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 36

王晋规规矩矩躺在房间里，难得清静几个小时，刚生出点悠闲“养老”的心思，就被方旻这一出“飞来横祸”当头砸中，也不知道颜司卓听见多少，那点微薄到可怜的睡意都被折腾干净了，只剩下一颗沉重的脑仁，飘飘悠悠地下坠，偶尔针扎似的一下，偏不让他如意去见周公。  
这次来意大利，王晋几乎没有事先规划，携带的资料不多，他睡不着索性起床，靠在阳台的沙发里翻阅文件，眼睛粘在纸面密密麻麻的小字，意识却不听话地游离开来，大脑里播放幻灯片似的闪过最近的一幕接一幕，会议室里颜世英肆无忌惮的挑衅、小楠和安安抓紧自己衣角的小手、片场韩舟噙泪的眼眶、房间门口方旻错愕的表情，还有……还有昏暗的客厅里颜司卓颊侧滚落的一滴汗。  
无数画面交织成一个光怪陆离的世界，带着鲜活滚烫的温度，像是一块通红的烙铁靠近命脉、贴上皮肤，呲啦一声冒出白烟，恶心的焦糊味蜂拥而至，王晋轻轻打了个寒颤，脸上没有一丝表情，好似灵魂出窍一般，冷眼旁观这场未完待续的闹剧。  
僵坐许久，直到晚风都染上一丝凉意，王晋动了动发麻的腿脚，拿起手机，不甚熟练地打开微博，阅读起那些掺了大水分的信息。  
李尽山数个影帝傍身，出道以来绯闻屈指可数，这次八卦太过劲爆，加上王晋被扒得一干二净的庆达老总身份，所有娱乐媒体都挤破脑袋想分一杯羹，微博上各路粉丝吵得不可开交，有人骂李尽山伪君子撒谎成性，有人骂王晋职场潜规则，也有人骂网友捕风捉影，好像都亲眼见过似的，看得王晋啼笑皆非。  
好在王晋结婚早，Denise又常居新加坡，虽然王晋的已婚身份在圈里不是秘密，光凭网友还不至于顺藤摸瓜找出这层关系。  
王晋看累了正想关闭，突然被一条打着#李尽山王晋##王某职场霸凌性侵男性Omega#标签的微博吸引了——有人自称X校在读大学生，曾在实习期间被上司王某强迫性潜规则，在冗长的事件描述后，附带了几张身上各部位青紫瘀痕的照片。  
跟直接的八卦新闻相比，这条混杂其中的微博评论并不算多，但是也有几百条，   
点进微博下方链接，是一条#庆达集团财务状况#相关的微博，暗指庆达集团财务报表造假、存在大股东内幕交易，又列举出庆达旗下子公司曾被证监会处罚事实。  
王晋微微皱眉，如果其他不实信息尚能放任自流，那么这些污蔑已能构成诽谤。  
娱乐新闻能翻出多大水花，王晋懒得管、懒得问，是在心里有掂量，即使王叙摆不平，时间也会摆平。而王晋刷新两次的功夫，这几条微博的评论就破千了，在这个国内广大社畜忙着起床上班的时间，热度涨幅之大实在诡异。  
这个走势不正常。  
王晋站起来走到栏杆旁，拨通王叙的电话，“有几条微博你去处理一下，截图通过微信发给你了。”  
“……”那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，还有一声模糊而娇软的抱怨，过了约莫半分钟，王叙放开嗓子，情绪有些激动地说，“我操，这帮孙子是不是疯了，什么事都敢乱说？”  
王晋眯起眼，视线落在远处高大连绵的多罗米蒂山，从怀里摸出一支烟，“先去处理‘性.侵’那条，关于庆达的不急。”  
王叙捕捉到轻微的“咔嚓”一声，忍不住劝道，“别抽了哥，你…怀着孩子呢……庆达那条如果不及时处理掉，继续发酵怎么办？”  
“你注意那条的措辞，虽然内容看起来严重，但是用的都是‘据知情人士透露’‘疑似’‘猜测’‘是否有…的可能’之类的词汇。他们应该知道，无凭无据动不了庆达，在这里做文章不现实，除非他们掌握了关键证据。”王晋充耳不闻，径自说道，“但是如果他们掌握了关键证据，要么直接曝光，要么呈递法院，没必要打草惊蛇，给我们留出反击的余地。”  
王晋嘲讽一扯嘴角，“怕担责任，玩一手春秋笔法，无非想看我们自乱阵脚。我们什么都不做，他不敢再往下写。”  
“这种事上泼脏水，可真他妈缺德。”王叙忿忿叹了口气，“哥，你最近是不是得罪了什么小人啊？”  
颜世英和Denise。  
两个名字毫无疑问地浮出水面。只是王晋想不明白，出国之前，颜世英一副稳居上风的架势，看起来并没打算撕破脸，至少不会这么快“兵戎相向”，如果是他，到底出于什么动机？  
见王晋不答话，王叙含蓄地追问，“那另一件事呢？”  
王晋思索片刻，缓缓开口，“接触一下对方，看看是谁再说。”  
撂下电话，王晋又打开那几张照片琢磨了一会儿，没看出什么名堂，翻到最后一张，他的手指突然顿住。  
照片使用俯拍的角度，男性Omega用后脑勺对着镜头，露出一大片白皙赤裸的脊背，上面纵错着细长的血痕，王晋没看错的话，那是鞭痕。他将图片放大，看见一侧瘦削的肩胛骨旁，有一枚心形的褐色胎记。  
可以确认，是王晋睡过几次的小情人。  
那阵子王晋刚被顾青裴拒绝不久，心情差，在床上爱糟践人。这个男性Omega叫Alfie，在一所名校读商科，正逢公司业务忙，被秘书小赵招进来打下手，能力强、外形也漂亮，谁知爬床的本事更厉害，而且还有那么点不为人知的癖好，喜欢疼，正对王晋口味。  
后来王晋吃腻了，给他一套房子一辆车，欢欢喜喜地散了。  
王晋对待床伴向来大方，Alfie心知肚明，他急用钱来找王晋，看在以往的“交情”，王晋未必不会给。他冒着得罪王晋的风险，现在跳出来反咬一口，显然不合常理——除非受人威胁，或者受更大的利益驱使。  
没等他考虑清楚，电话又响了。  
王晋看见来电号码，面无波澜，只是嘴角稍微紧绷了一些，转身走向屋里。  
他们的谈话大概持续了二十分钟，最后对面说，“查到的只有这些。赵伟光马上出来，颜世英的人看得很紧，要继续接触吗？”  
王晋沉默了一会，疲惫地闭上眼，“不管赵伟光想去哪，绕过颜世英的人，帮他一把。”


End file.
